Protones, Neutrones y Electrones
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: 《—Y si todo lo negativo es malo, dime, entonces, por qué la pérdida de electrones causa la oxidación. "No somos electrones ni protones." —En teoría lo somos. "...en todo caso, esto sólo eres tú siendo un aguafiestas."》(Ikki/Mime) (¿four-shot, eso existe?)(Gakkuen semi-UA)(Regalo de navidad adelantado para Blakedawson76 y gemini in tauro)


Hace mucho que quería escribir este fic. Casi un año. No será tan largo como mis demás fics. Así que espero no tardar demasiado publicándolo. Éste fic es un semi-UA escolar, ¿por qué semi-UA y no del todo UA? Porque me gustaría considerar a esto como la secuela de mi one-shot "Lost in Paradise." Aunque os lo podéis tomar como queráis. Espero no haberos aburrido demasiado con mis notas y que podáis disfrutar de esto. (¡Qué viva el IkkiMimismo!)

 **Advertencia justa:** La gran mayoría de este fanfiction es comedia/parodia. No tengo la intención de ofender a nadie (y si lo hice, lo siento), esto es escrito sin fines de lucro ya que Saint Seiya no me pertenece (todos sabemos que es de Kurumada-sensei) y Mime tampoco (es propiedad de Shingo Araki y los productores de la versión animada.) La otra parte de este fic o es gay sin improcedente o algo tan increíblemente meloso que hizo que me diera diabetes. Aunque eso se puede curar con la boquita que tiene Ikki, por suerte.

 **PD:** ningún ave fue lastimada en el proceso de escritura de esta historia.

* * *

 **Principio de la impenetrabilidad:** **dos cuerpos no pueden habitar en un mismo espacio al mismo tiempo. (O: Ikki y Mime no pueden estar en el clóset—retruécano intencional—sin tratar de joder al otro.)**

* * *

Mime observaba al pupitre de enfrente con una extraña mezcla de frustración y pánico. Ikki, por tercera vez en la semana, se encontraba tomando una siesta de lo más feliz de la vida. Para nada preocupado por el prospecto de que el profesor podría llegar en cualquier minuto y retarle por tan enorme falta de respeto hacia su autoridad.

 _¡¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho ya a fénix que el descanso era algo vital?!_

Parecía ser, que por más listo que Ikki fuera para las ciencias (deberías ver sus excelentísimas notas en los exámenes de química y física), era poco constante incluso para algo tan trivial como su salud, ¿qué tan difícil era recordar comer tres veces al día comidas balanceadas y descansar las horas necesarias? (Porque también la afición del de signo leonino por las frituras parecía ser un factor contribuyente al malísimo desempeño que mostraba en las materias.)

Con una mano insegura, Mime le dio un pequeño zarandeó a su compañero de pupitre. No se despertó. Otro un poco más insistente. Tampoco despertó. Comenzó a considerar seriamente despertarle de una bofetada pero la posibilidad de que el profesor fuera a revisar la razón de tanto ajetreo y les diera una reprimenda a los dos no era demasiado agradable.

Veamos… ¿qué cosa podría despertarle sin armar follón o que no le metiera en problemas…?

¡Ah, eso es!

—Atenea se encuentra en problemas… —esperó un par de segundos a que la frase susurrada a los oídos del peliazul lograra ser procesada… tres, dos, uno…

— ¡Debo ir! —y listo, ahora Ikki tenía a todo el salón observándole cual fenómeno de circo. Y quizás hasta se había vestido para la ocasión, pues las ojeras que cargaba le hacían parecer un panda antropomórfico.

—Uh… ¿necesita ir al baño, Kido-kun? —fue la respuesta que obtuvo del profesor, quien, en conjunto con todo el grupo, le observaba extrañado. Ikki, al notar toda la (innecesaria) atención que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, tuvo un (enorme) bochorno al sentirse (un grandísimo) idiota. Negó con la cabeza excusándose con algo realmente patético (que, por extraño que suene, logró convencer al profesor de que no estaba loco) y volvió a sentarse en su asiento. Sintiendo más calor que cuando estuvo en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

—Conque volviste al mundo de los despiertos, ¿eh, Fénix? —fue recibido a susodicho planeta con la sonrisa burlesca del de intercambio. Maldito sea el día en que Atenea le permitió regresar a la vida—. Por un momento temí que te había perdido. —Ikki soltó un gruñido. (Bufido, siempre dirá que fue un bufido, porque, los humanos no gruñían, ni que fuera un animal, o… eso.)

—Hmp, como si tuvieras tanta suerte, Lira. —ante el "apodo" que Ikki le puso, Mime soltó una carcajada. _¿Lira? ¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir? ¿De entre miles de cosas que había?_ (Pelos de zanahoria, por ejemplo.) y fueron esas mismas palabras las que le expresó al caballero de bronce entre risa y risa.

—Vamos, Ikki, que yo te tomaba como alguien que podía hacer mejores bromas. —antes de que le pudiera contestar, fueron interrumpidos por un regaño del profesor.

—Shyagoro-kun, Kido-kun, les pido por favor que guarden silencio y le permitan a la clase seguir su curso. —Mime asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que _al menos_ intentaba lucir que lo sentía. Muy a diferencia de su compañero de enfrente.

—Lo sentimos, sensei, intentaremos que no vuelva a pasar.

La clase siguió su curso, o al menos lo intentó. Como dice la primera ley de Newton: todo objeto se mantendrá en una ruta rectilínea o en posición estática a menos que una fuerza mayor interfiera. Y tomando en cuenta de que estamos hablando de una preparatoria, había demasiados factores que podían intervenir en el sano desarrollo de una clase. Ya sea el incesante cuchichear de los alumnos, los maestros siendo llamados por el director, algo realmente malo pasando para que se interrumpa, o el tener a Ikki Kido como estudiante.

Que, para buena o mala suerte de muchos profesores de la escuela preparatoria de Tokio, era un factor aunado a todas las demás variables.

Mirando a través de la ventana predilecta de los distraídos entre los distraídos—y venga, que tener ese título era un honor—se encontraba el diab-er, Ikki Kido. Para nada procrastinando su trabajo de literatura. (Materia en la que no le iba demasiado bien.) Ni la presentación de inglés. (Cómo le jodían los cojones todas aquellas conjunciones y tiempos verbales, si Japón era una potencia y nadie sabía realmente inglés ahí, ¿por qué se empeñaban en tratar de metérselos por el culo?) Sólo disfrutando del cómo un lindísimo pajarito volaba a través de las ventanas y al notar la mirada perdida de su compañero de otra especie, volaba hasta él sólo para estrellarse contra la ventana. Fénix envidiaba un poco el destino del pequeño gorrión. ¿Se podía cambiar de cuerpo con un pájaro que estaba muerto? Esperaba, con toda la pereza que le daba el pensar en la interminable montaña de deberes que le habían dejado los sirvientes del mal que eran sus profesores—eran tan desalmados que los lacayos de Poseidón parecían como las personas más puras del planeta en comparación—que sí.

— ¿Alguien me puede decir a qué se refiere Shakespeare cuando dijo " _el infierno está vacío, todos los demonios están aquí_ "? —para su enormísima sorpresa, la primera mano el alzarse fue la que cargaba con más pereza—. ¿Sí, Kido-kun? —le concedió la palabra a su alumno menos preferido, algo azorado por la sorpresa.

—Es posible que se refiera a la Guerra Santa del siglo XV cuando los sirvientes de Hades… —la brillantísima e introspectiva respuesta de nuestro pollo filósofo fue cortada de abrupto por una mano desde el pupitre de atrás.

—Se refiere a que las personas poseen un lado vil y cruel que los guía a ser auténticos demonios, ¿no es así, Ikki? —éste asintió con la cabeza, reaccionando en lo absoluto ante la acción de su compañero. Retiró la mano de Mime, tomó una bocanada de aire y procedió a continuar con su respuesta.

—En especial cuando son poseídos por los dem… ¡Mme! —esta vez, Ikki le dedicó una mirada furibunda al chico de Noruega. Quien al ver que casi metía la pata _dos veces seguidas_ tuvo que cerrarle el pico, _dos veces seguidas_.

—…por sus demonios internos como lo eran la pasión. —el profesor parpadeó un par de veces, tan confundido como el resto por las interacciones de ambos chicos ante algo que _obviamente_ no se le debía dar demasiadas vueltas.

—Uh… buena respuesta, Kido-kun, Shyagoro-kun, podéis regresar a sus pupitres —ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Crisis evadida.

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —vaya, debía ser una ocasión especial para que dijeran la palabra tantas veces en un solo día. Hades estaría feliz de que sus sirvientes recibieran tanta atención, si estuviera vivo. O lúcido.

—Para evitar que te metieras en problemas.

— ¿Meterme en problemas? ¿Cuándo he hecho eso? —okey, okey, buena esa, Ikki… oh, espera, ¿hablabas en serio?

— ¿Cuándo _no_ lo has hecho? —Mime no se molestó en esperar una respuesta por parte del otro chico antes de soltar un suspiro resignado—. Los caballeros de Atenea deben seguir siendo algo secreto, si el mundo supiera de ellos y de todos los conflictos existentes por culpa de dioses que quieren adueñarse de la tierra por lo menos una vez al mes, entrarían en pánico. Y no queremos eso, ¿o sí, fénix? —Ikki reflexionó las palabras de su amigo durante un par de segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, porque, ante todas luces, ésa era una respuesta con una lógica innegable. Mime debería dejar de estudiar para ser músico y volverse abogado.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo, fénix. —y ante la sonrisa para nada pagada de sí, Ikki decidió expresar sus pensamientos.

—Wow, qué convincente. Me pregunto cómo es que estudias música y no derecho. —respuesta que le ganó otra sonrisa que destellaba de lo humilde que era.

—Digamos que no todas las facultades tienen la suerte de tenerme como estudiante.

—Y eso es lo menos presumido que he escuchado en mi vida.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir?

—Que nos hemos quedado atrás y que el profe nos dejó detención por quedarnos hablando el resto de la clase. —Mime observó a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que, en efecto, eran los últimos en salir y de que el pintarrón tenía "detención para Kido-kun y Shyagoro-kun por quedarse platicando" escrito en tinta negra.

—Ah, eso.

* * *

De seguro os preguntáis qué les pusieron a Ikki y a Mime de castigo. Ya sé que sois cotillas, no me mintáis.

Pues les digo, estimados lectores, que como a los profesores no les viene en gana acomodar el inventario de química y ven a los alumnos castigados como sirvientes (en especial si tienen buenas notas), pusieron a Ikki Kido—hijo adoptivo del famosísimo multimillonario Mitsumasa Kido—y a Mime Shyagoro—un donnadie del que las personas habían escuchado hablar en su vida, ni se hable de los profesores—para acomodar los materiales que se usaban en el laboratorio de química.

El silencio era insoportable, aunque quizás sería más soportable si fuera absoluto, pues el incesante cliquear de las botellas de vidrio al chocar unas contra otras predominaba en el ambiente y le agregaba unos cuantos kilos de tensión al pequeño espacio cerrado.

Y para Mime, que estaba acostumbrado a un lugar mucho más abierto—digamos, pues, un campo de flores o un pastizal—el estar en un armario haciendo algo para nada estimulador de la mente, era razón para desarrollar una claustrofobia.

Cuando hubieran terminado la laboriosa—y, oh, _tediosa_ —tarea de acomodar los muchísimos materiales químicos—entiéndase, ácidos, alcalinos, agüita y esas cosas que usan los científicos chiflados en las películas—, tanto Ikki como Mime se dieron la vuelta y avanzaron hasta la puerta de la entrada. Giraron la perilla, pero oh sorpresa, estaba atrancada.

La giraron de nuevo. No subsidia.

Le gritaron al encargado de laboratorio. Ya se había ido a su casa.

Parece ser, que el pollo y el pelos de zanahoria se encontraban encerrados en el clóset (de química).

Y el aire acondicionado estaba encendido a todo dar.

E Ikki, quien le gustaban más los climas tropicales, sentía una ligera brizna recorrerle la espalda.

Porque no tenía frío, ¿en qué minuto se les ocurrió que Ikki Kido, El Ave Fénix, tendría frío?

(Excepto, quizás, cuando Hyoga se queja del calor y congela la sala. Pero no le digan porque luego lo hace más seguido sólo para joder a su nuero.)

— ¿Tienes frío, fénix? —y ahí viene Mime a joderle las bolas…

— ¿Qué? No, es sólo que tienen demasiado fuerte el aire acondicionado. —respondió, porque nunca, en un millón de años o de vidas, Ikki se excusaría. Eso no es para nada de hombres. Y Mime no se la cree por un solo segundo.

—Venga, no tienes que fingir nada. Sólo dilo y le llamo a Saori para que venga a sacarnos de aquí. —del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Mime sacó un teléfono celular; lo desbloqueó, buscó un poco entre los contactos y se dispuso a marcar antes de que la voz de Ikki le distrajera.

— ¿Atenea te dio un teléfono? —preguntó con un poco de incredulidad.

—Sí, ¿a ti no?

—No. Dijo que sería innecesario, y que en caso de que lo llegara a necesitar, podía llamarle con mi cosmo. —explicó.

—Pues entonces hazlo.

— ¿El qué?

—Llamarla con tu cosmo.

De un momento a otro, algo que lucía como una pequeña plática sin mordida ni sorna, se tornó en una discusión acalorada. Y aquélla tensión la tuvieron que resolver como la resuelven todos los hombres: a tortazos. (Y no lo digo como nada malo, al menos los golpes físicos vienen sin malicia y son fáciles de perdonar.)

Mime atacaba con ganchos y con algunos golpes bajos, su defensa era casi perfecta y su estrategia era simple: cansar a la bestia.

Por otro lado, la mente de Ikki sólo se podía enfocar en la violencia sin medida y golpear a aquella molesta mata de pelo anaranjado que tanto le jodía. Y en no dañar el equipamiento de laboratorio, claro. Pues un solo tubo de ensaye les podía salir en 800 yenes. Más o menos. No me hallo demasiado bien con la moneda nipona.

— ¿Cansado, fénix? —preguntó Mime entre jadeos que delataban su propio estado exhausto.

—En lo absoluto… —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse desmayado.

Y así fue como los encontró una extrañada Saori un par de horas después: Ikki inconsciente en el regazo de Mime mientras éste atendía las heridas que quedaron peor de su pequeña pelea ningen.

—Supongo que es hora de volver a la mansión. —dijo la joven heredera poco o nada sorprendida tras escuchar la explicación que le dio Mime por el estado en el que se encontraban ambos chicos.

—Supongo lo mismo.

Para suerte de los dos, ninguno de los materiales dentro del clóset se vio comprometido. Pues si lo hubiera estado, habría salido de la menguante mesada en sus bolsillos.

Y así aprendieron Ikki y Mime a no quedarse atrás platicando.


End file.
